Un pour Huit
by Gabriellemoon
Summary: Elle poussa son dernier soupir. Ils étaient maintenant liés. Aux quatre coins du monde, ils vont se rencontrer et découvrir un univers souterrain. Un monde où ils sont chassés, où la communication est assez... inédite et où avoir des secrets prend une autre ampleur. UA Avengers dans l'univers de Sense8. (Cercle principal : Bucky, Rhodes, Evrett, Maria, Sam, Darcy, Strange T'Challa)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Bienvenue dans 1 pour 8 ! Une fic Marvel dans l'univers de Sense8.**

 **Pour ceux qui viendraient ici sans connaître l'univers de Sense8 sachez que ce n'est pas un souci, car l'histoire commence comme la série : aucun d'entre eux n'a la moindre idée sur ce qui se passe. Vous apprendrez donc les tenants et les aboutissants de cet univers en même temps qu'eux.**

 **Pour ceux qui connaissent bien la série, vous remarquerez que quelques petits détails changeront, mais je les relèverais et les expliquerais au fur et à mesure.**

 **Vous retrouverez ici Rhodes, Darcy, Evrett, Maria, T'Challa, Bucky, Sam et Strange. Ils interagiront avec d'autres personnes du mcu mais également des X-Men et si tout se passe bien vous aurez la chance de suivre un autre cercle, avec des personnages plus mis en avant dans les films ou les fandoms et présent de manière occasionnelle dans cette fic, sous la plume d'Obviously Enough.**

 **Pour ceux qui lisent Sherlockid sachez que je ne l'abandonne pas mais que c'est une fic qui me demande beaucoup de réflexion et qu'actuellement elle est donc en période de réflexion justement. Mais elle reviendra soyez en certains.**

 **Le Manoir à rêves s'en vient également.**

 **Ayant 2 chapitres déjà terminés vous aurez la suite dans un temps acceptable.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Gab**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle souffrait. La sueur perlait le long de sa tempe. Serrant désespérément le tissu enveloppant le torse de la personne qui la tenait dans ses bras, elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Elle les voyait. Ils la voyaient. Et c'est devant leurs airs incrédule, fasciné ou effrayé qu'elle rendît son dernier souffle.

OoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard

 _Quelque part à Londres_

\- Agent Ross ?

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers la femme qui venait de l'interpeller. Il se rendit compte que toute la tablée de fonctionnaires haut placés du gouvernement britannique l'observait en silence, sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Oui, excusez-moi.

\- Pouvons-nous revenir à ce groupe de terroriste s'il vous plait ? demanda une voix masculine dans le fond.

En serrant le poing autour de son stylo, Everett Ross reprit sa présentation. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu quelqu'un crier. Si en plus de cette satanée migraine, il commençait à entendre des choses, il allait devoir consulter.

 _Quelque part à Bristol_

\- QUE JE ME CALME ?!

\- Darcy oui, s'il te plait. Tu vas rameuter tout le campus sinon.

\- EH BAH QU'IL VIENNE LE CAMPUS ! ON VA LUI FAIRE UN COURS SUR LA TOLÉRANCE, ÇA VA LUI FAIRE DU BIEN !

Malicia grimaça. Elle comprenait la colère de son amie. Mais comprendre et perdre un tympan étaient deux choses très différentes.

\- Darcy…

\- Quoi ?! Ça te révolte pas qu'en plein débat sur l'évolution des droits des LGTB dans l'hémisphère nord quelqu'un sorte que « un vagin c'est pour y insérer une verge et un anus pour y expulser des étrons. S'il n'y a pas de vagin, ne vous posez même pas de question, votre verge elle reste dans votre slip, point. La mettre ailleurs serait contre nature. »

\- Si bien sûr que si, mais…

\- MAIS RIEN DU TOUT. Et t'as vu comment il nous a sorti ça ? Nan, mais le langage bien _pédant_ bonjour !

Darcy se laissa tomber assise dans l'herbe.

-Jte jure… Y a des gens ils mériteraient tellement de baffes.

\- Plutôt une lobotomie pour apprendre à leur cerveau à penser correctement.

\- Aaahhh… me parle pas de lobotomie, dit-elle s'allongeant sur le dos en se tenant la tête.

\- Toujours ta migraine ?

\- Ouais…

 _Quelque part à Hong-kong_

Steven Strange rangea sa montre dans le tiroir prévu à cet effet. Il avait bien cru que ce repas ne finirait jamais. D'un geste il attrapa un cachet contre la migraine et l'avala avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Le chirurgien se massa doucement les tempes. Voilà maintenant trois jours qu'il se trainait cette infernale migraine. Depuis qu'il avait cet horrible rêve. Une femme au milieu de nulle part qui semblait en grande souffrance et qui avait rendu l'âme devant lui, dans les bras d'un étrange personnage au visage caché par une capuche. Cela lui avait paru si… réel. Un rêve à vous faire croire que vous alliez perdre un patient dans les jours suivants. Mais il n'était pas superstitieux. Il était Stephen Strange. Il ne perdait pas de patient. Par contre il risquait de perdre patience si ce satané voisin ne baissait pas rapidement sa musique.

Le médecin se redressa en soupirant quand la musique cessa enfin, avant se figer. Il n'avait pas de voisin.

 _Quelque part à Paris_

Maria laissa tomber ses clés dans le pot prévu à cet effet sur le meuble de l'entrée, et retira ses chaussures de sport sans en défaire les lacets. Elle alla se servir un verre d'eau et le but lentement. Elle ne voulait pas avoir mal eu ventre en plus de la tête, bien que, le cachet faisant un peu effet, elle avait pu écouter sa musique pour son footing. Elle avait pris sa journée pour se reposer en vue d'une importante négociation le lendemain, mais elle avait fini par attraper ses baskets et courir. Elle était en train de regarder un épisode de sa série du moment quand elle s'était soudain sentie enfermée. Prise au piège. Elle avait désespérément eu besoin d'air, d'espace. Il faisait mauvais et froid, mais elle n'en avait pas tenu compte. Une fois son rythme cardiaque redevenu normal, la brune alla prendre sa douche.

 _Russie, lieu inconnu_

Bucky ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre, quelques rayons lumineux filtraient à travers les trous du faux plafond. Il retint un grognement. Sa cible était revenue accompagnée. Or son contrat stipulait que personne ne devait le voir, et que surtout, il ne devait blesser personne d'autre que l'homme. Aussi, le tueur à gages qu'il était attendait caché dans le faux plafond, totalement coincé. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas claustrophobe. Il grimaça en voyant la chemise de l'homme tomber au sol. Il n'avait pas signé pour assister à un coït entre un vieux lard et une jeune totalement défoncée. Il ferma les yeux et expira doucement. En plus, l'autre imbécile avait des courants d'air dans son plafond. Depuis quand faisait-il froid dans les plafonds, hein ?

 _Afghanistan, itinéraire classée_

La route était cabossée. Comme toujours. Au moins cette fois-ci y avait-il une route. Un avant-poste avait fait l'objet d'une attaque assez sévère et son unité avait été envoyée en renfort. Sam espérait sincèrement que tout le monde allait bien, même si une part de lui savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. La voiture fit un nouveau saut et il grimaça, Dieu qu'il préférait les airs. Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais la ville lui manquait. Il se frotta les yeux. Voilà qu'il se mettait à imaginer l'odeur du café. Décidément la fatigue et le mal de crâne n'aidaient vraiment pas.

 _Quelque part à Washington_

James bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tasse de café à la main, il entra dans son salon. Il était en vacances. Il avait bien cru que ce mot avait disparu de son vocabulaire, mais non. Après une durée bien trop longue, il avait finalement émergé des archives. Pas de paperasse. Pas de rendez-vous. Juste le bipeur en cas d'urgence planétaire. Autant dire de vraies vacances. Avec un grand sourire, il s'assit dans son canapé et regarda l'heure. 9h du matin. Il avait toute la journée devant lui. Avec délice il but une gorgée de café. Avant de l'avaler avec une grimace de dégout. Il renifla avec prudence le liquide opaque de sa tasse. Non… ça sentait bien le café. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir goûté du vin.

 _Dans la salle de réception du palais, Wakanda_

\- Mère…

\- Non, non, non ! Tu ne te défileras pas T'Challa ! Ce dîner aura lieu que tu le veuilles ou non, alors viens choisir le vin !

Le prince héritier retint de justesse une grimace et obtempéra. Il goûta à toutes les coupes en face de lui sous le fin sourire satisfait de sa mère. Il désigna finalement un vin rouge.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est le meilleur. Puis-je y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé, car il avait bien compris que le choix de sa mère était déjà arrêté.

La reine hocha la tête, et il s'éloigna avant d'être arrêté pour goûter une énième chose. Sa mère avait décidé de faire les choses en grand pour l'anniversaire de sa petite sœur. Qui était d'ailleurs au courant de tout, mais qui faisait semblant de rien pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Cette dernière ria en le voyant traverser le couloir.

\- Alors c'était quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- La boisson.

\- J'espère que tu as bien choisi !

\- Elle avait déjà choisi de toute manière, tu le sais, dit-il amusé avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

T'Challa alla dans sa salle de bain et se figea en ouvrant de tiroir. Des montres… Il y avait des dizaines de montres dans son tiroir à salle de bain. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Devant lui se trouvaient une boîte avec des médicaments et une pile de petites serviettes bien pliées. Il se frotta les yeux. Il devait vraiment se reposer.


	2. Chapter 1 : Un vision, une rencontre

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Comme je sais que le prologue n'est pas très consistant voici le chapitre 1.**

 **Un grand merci à Obvy qui a accepté de relire ce chapitre (et le prologue aussi).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Gab**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 1 : Une vision, une rencontre.

 _Quelque part dans Londres, 21h_

Everett Ross avançait d'un pas lent dans les rues de la capitale anglaise. La journée avait été longue. Très longue. Trop longue. Il était en train de crouler sous la paperasse quand son assistante avait littéralement pulvérisé sa porte de bureau d'un air paniqué. Ainsi depuis 9 heures ce matin il gérait une crise et la mort d'un agent de terrain. Ce dernier avait laissé la vie en récupérant des informations sur une attaque terroriste prochaine visant Londres. Si son geste avait été salué par tout le monde, sa mort avait été grandement, non pas reprochée, la décence empêchait de reprocher à haute voix la mort d'un agent, mais disons bien évoquée et soulevée en présence d'Everett. Ajoutez à cela qu'à partir de midi, il était officiel que personne ne comprenait la dernière information transmise par l'agent, et vous obtenez une journée catastrophique. L'agent du MI-6 qu'il était avait passé la journée entre regards de pitié, reproches plus ou moins camouflés, et téléphone avec les membres du gouvernement qui constituaient ses supérieurs. Everett avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie sur le terrain. Il savait les risques que cela comportait, et il savait que dans 2/3 des cas, s'il y avait un problème, l'agent se savait livré à lui-même pour une période plus ou moins longue en fonction de sa localisation. Il venait de découvrir l'envers du décor. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait un agent. Des extraditions en catastrophe, oui. Des mises au vert pour des durées plus ou moins longues à l'autre bout de la planète, oui. Des blessés, aussi. Mais des morts, jamais. Une part de lui savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus, mais une autre se sentait responsable. Cet agent de renseignements était sous sa responsabilité. Il avait dû appeler la famille du défunt. Il serra les poings dans son manteau noir. Ouais, une bonne journée de merde. Il avança sur le Millennium Bridge. Quelques touristes profitaient de la vue nocturne de la ville que ce dernier offrait. Des londoniens et londoniennes le traversaient d'un pas pressé. Ross s'arrêta et s'appuya sur la rambarde. Depuis le temps qu'il passait sur ce pont, il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il s'y était arrêté. Après quelques minutes à observer la ville, il se retourna pour continuer son chemin et se figea. Devant lui se tenait un homme noir, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette de bain autour des hanches, qui regardait autour de lui l'air surpris et légèrement incrédule. L'agent Ross se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Monsieur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Même si, pour être en serviette de bain à 21h sur un pont, il devait définitivement avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

L'homme se tourna vers lui avec un air sérieux.

\- Je suis sur le Millennium Bridge ?

\- Effectivement, répondit Ross commençant sérieusement à se demander de quel asile cet individu avait bien pu s'échapper.

\- À Londres ? demanda-t-il comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

\- En effet, répondit Ross en avançant vers lui. Mais est-ce…

La voix d'Everett mourut dans sa gorge. Il regarda autour de lui, tournant sur lui-même. Le pont avait disparu. Londres avait disparu ! Il s'obligea à se calmer et à analyser la situation rapidement. Il était sur le pont. À Londres. Et là, il se retrouvait dans une chambre. En Afrique, s'il en jugeait pas la décoration, les couleurs et les motifs.

\- Wakanda, déclara alors une voix masculine.

L'anglais se tourna vers son interlocuteur, toujours vêtu de sa serviette de bain. Ce qui faisait plus sens s'il était dans sa chambre en effet.

\- Wakanda… Je suis en Afrique ?

L'homme hocha la tête et lui fit signe de venir à la fenêtre. Everett observa le paysage et toutes ses certitudes s'effondrèrent. Sauf celle qu'il devait définitivement aller consulter un médecin.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Il y a encore un instant j'étais à Londres, dit-il en montrant l'espace autour de lui, réalisant qu'il était revenu dans sa ville.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je me nomme T'Challa, fit l'africain en alla s'accouder à la rambarde pour observer le paysage, les yeux brillants d'intérêt.

\- Everett, répondit l'agent du MI-6 en s'accoudant à ses côtés, n'en revenant toujours pas et tentant d'analyser la situation.

Il se tourna vers T'Challa et retint un sursaut. Il était seul. Il regarda partout autour de lui, mais aucune trace du wakandais en serviette. L'Agent spécial Ross passa une main sur son visage. Dormir. Juste dormir et oublier cette journée impossible.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, T'Challa se retrouva accoudé à sa fenêtre, observant le paysage bien connu que lui offrait sa ville.

 _Quelque part à Bristol, 2h du matin_

Darcy laissa tomber sa veste en se trémoussant au rythme de la dernière chanson qu'elle avait écoutée en boîte quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- They can call me whatever they want, Call me crazy, chanta-t-elle en lançant son haut et retirant son pantalon.

Elle alla allumer l'eau chaude, afin que cette dernière ait le temps de chauffer, puis se regarda dans le miroir.

-I just don't care what the world says, I'm gonna ma…

Elle se stoppa, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle pencha la tête vers son miroir les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés puis recula.

\- OH SHIT ! MAIS JE SUIS MEGA BEAU GOSSE EN MEC EN FAIT !

Stephen Strange sursauta et lâcha la brosse à dents qu'il était en train de passer sous l'eau. Il releva les yeux et son regard tomba sur son reflet. Ou son absence de reflet, en réalité. A sa place se tenait une jeune femme, en soutien-gorge noir avec des étoiles roses, qui le regardait avec des grands yeux et un sourire appréciateur.

\- Pas mal du tous les abdos dis-donc, fit-elle en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. J'me serais bien vu taillée un peu plus en V, mais c'est pas trop mal. Oh… La couleur des yeux colle pas par contre, réalisa-t-elle en approchant sa tête du miroir.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? demanda à voix haute l'expatrié avec un calme de chirurgien en pleine opération.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! cria Darcy en reculant. UN REFLET QUI PARLE !

Stephen grimaça sous la puissance du cri, fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Darcy brandissait une brosse à cheveux, pleine de cheveux bruns, vers lui.

\- Une brosse à cheveux ? Vraiment ?

\- Quoi ? J'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main ! Et puis t'es qui toi ?! J'ai pas lancé d'incantation au miroir, aux dernières nouvelles !

\- Quoi ? demanda Strange totalement perdu. Vous avez bu ?

Darcy le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Non… Enfin, pas assez pour voir un beau gosse dans mon miroir à 2heures du mat.

\- Deux … Il est 10h du matin. Pas deux heures.

Il y eut un silence.

\- J'aime sortir, mais aucune boîte n'est ouverte jusqu'à 10h du mat. Il est 2h.

Le chirurgien resta silencieux un instant avant de demander.

\- Tu es anglaise ?

\- Je parle pas français donc ouais.

Devant le nouveau silence de l'inconnu du miroir, la jeune femme se pencha pour attraper son téléphone et vérifier l'heure l'air de rien. Quand elle se redressa, l'homme avait disparu, la laissant seule avec son reflet. Après avoir toqué contre le miroir par réflexe, elle envoya un message à Malicia et Jean sur leur conversation de groupe.

« Les filles… j'ai bu combien de verres ?

D. »

« Deux, pourquoi ?

J. »

« Vous êtes sûres ?

D. »

« Ouais parce que, je cite : « Ce soir je veux pouvoir retrouver mes clés ! »

M. »

« Pourquoi ?

J. »

« Deux verres c'est pas suffisant pour voir un beau gosse dans mon miroir.

D. »

Malicia et Jean, toujours dans le uber, se regardèrent sans comprendre. À quelques kilomètres de là, Darcy se laissa tomber sur son tapis de bain, en pleine réflexion.

 _Paris, 22h30_

Maria regarda discrètement l'heure sur la montre à son poignet droit. Ce dîner d'affaires n'en finissait pas. Face à elle, une jeune femme blonde vêtue de manière bien trop sexy et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au bouc taillé à la perfection et en pointe, discutaient avec le directeur de la production de son entreprise. Elle attrapa son verre de vin et le porta à ses lèvres quand elle entendit quelqu'un dire près de son oreille.

\- Ils couchent ensemble.

Maria sursauta, faisant presque sortir le vin de son récipient, s'attirant les regards surpris des autres convives.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda son employé à sa droite.

\- Je euh... oui je...

La PDG se tourna vers la gauche pour apercevoir un homme qui tranchait totalement avec le décor chic du restaurant. Les cheveux en carré aux épaules, une barbe de quelques jours mal rasée et des vêtements abimés, il regardait la table avec intérêt.

\- Clairement ils couchent ensemble, dit-il en approchant. Elle lui fait carrément du pied, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Mmmm, collier de diamants… Pas de la contrefaçon c'est certain. Ce truc vaut bien 9000 euros à lui seul.

Maria regarda la femme qui lui faisait face avec une expression de dégout à peine retenue.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Absolument aucun. Je crois que nous avons cependant terminé de discuter affaires. Je vais donc prendre congé si cela ne vous ennuie pas. De cette manière, chacun pourra retourner chez lui et vous pourrez terminer ce que vous avez entrepris de manière assez peu discrète, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Si la femme en face d'elle se raidit, l'homme que personne ne semblait voir se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu me vois ?

Maria se leva pour se rendre au comptoir, suivie par l'inconnu.

\- Oui je vous vois murmura-t-elle.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- À Paris. Et pourquoi personne ne vous voit ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais c'est vraiment pratique. Tu n'as pas remarqué que l'homme à la table à votre droite avait laissé son numéro à la serveuse ? Et que la femme de la table en face portait de la contrefaçon ?

Maria s'arrêta, cachée par une colonne du restaurant.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Qui remarque ça ?!

\- Moi, répondit Bucky de nouveau assis sur le lit de son appartement du moment.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda Maria en regardant autour d'elle, perdue.

\- Moscou.

\- En Russie ?!

\- Tu connais beaucoup d'autres Moscou ?

Maria le regarda l'air sérieux, trouvant la remarque absolument pas drôle.

\- Vous vivez là ? demanda-t-elle en observant l'appartement meublé uniquement d'un lit et d'une kitchenette.

\- Pour le moment, ouais. Ça change de ton resto, hein.

\- C'était pour les affaires.

\- Et bien fait gaffe à ton business. Cette femme, là…

\- Raven, indiqua la française en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

\- Raven. Fais attention à elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a le même regard que mes clients. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que mes clients parlent de toi aux gens comme moi.

Maria resta silencieuse. Elle observa avec attention l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Il se dégageait de lui une assurance impressionnante. Et ce regard. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle était certaine que celui-ci devait en posséder la capacité.

\- Pourquoi m'aider ?

\- Parce que je ne parle pas un mot de français et que je te comprends. Parce que je suis conscient que se retrouver à Paris en un battement cils c'est impossible, dit-il en montrant le restaurant autour de lui. Et que je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec une hallucination.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Maria, la faisant sursauter.

\- Tout va bien Madame ? demanda Ilian, directeur de la production de la firme.

Maria se tourna vers lui avant de chercher Bucky du regard, ce dernier ayant cependant disparu.

\- Oui tout va bien Ilian. Je vais… juste payer l'addition et rentrer.

\- Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? Vous êtes toute blanche.

\- Non, ça ira. Merci d'être venu ce soir. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je suis désolée que le repas se soit étiré comme ça.

\- Aucun souci. Faites attention sur la route, fit l'employé avant de s'éloigner.

Maria alla régler sa note, deux pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. La première, que cette femme ne lui inspirait décidément pas confiance. La seconde, qu'elle ne parlait en effet pas un mot de russe.

 _Washington, 9h du matin_

\- Oh shit ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

James Rhodes se réveilla en sursaut, attrapant son arme posée sur sa table de nuit, la braquant instinctivement vers la voix. L'espace en face de son lit s'avéra vide, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Il repéra du coin de l'œil un mouvement près de sa fenêtre et y pointa son arme en se tournant. Il allait parler quand la lumière du jour arriva soudain jusqu'à son visage, l'éblouissant.

\- Oh merde, mais c'est Washington !Je suis rentré ! J'en reviens pas !

\- Ça suffit ! cria le colonel en vacances. Écartez-vous de la fenêtre ! Immédiatement !

L'inconnu obéit, permettant ainsi à James Rhodes de voir enfin qui s'était introduit chez lui. Son cœur manqua un battement. Un soldat. Et de l'armée de l'air en plus, s'il en croyait son uniforme.

\- Soldat. Identifiez-vous, ordonna le plus âgé.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? J'aime pas trop m'identifier sous la menace d'une arme.

\- Et moi je n'aime pas trop me faire réveiller parce qu'un inconnu a débarqué dans ma chambre.

\- J'avais pas vu que vous étiez là.

\- Votre. identité. Soldat !

\- Sam Wilson, armée de l'air, unité d'intervention par parachutage Falcon.

Rhodes le regarda en silence avant de baisser son arme. L'unité Falcon était la dernière unité d'élite envoyée en Afghanistan, il y avait de cela maintenant 1 an.

\- Et vous êtes ?

-Colonel James Rupert Rhodes, armée de l'air.

Sam se figea. Il avait débarqué chez un supérieur.

\- Je vous assure que je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai atterri chez vous colonel ! Dit-il en exécutant un salut militaire. J'étais au camp avec Riley et les autres, et d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé ici.

\- En Afghanistan, donc ?

\- Parfaitement !

Rodhey se leva et sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa moquette avait une texture dure et il faisait soudain très chaud. Même la luminosité avait changé. Il leva les yeux, et vit que son appartement avait disparu.

\- C'est impossible…

L'officier tourna sur lui-même. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un camp militaire américain.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

Rhodey allait parler quand il se retrouva soudain debout près de son lit.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là Riley secoua doucement son ami.

\- Wilson ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais… Ouais ça va…

 **Une petite review ? Même une toute petite me fera vraiment plaisir.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Problème test et réflexions

**Bonjour bonsoir. Voici le chapitre 2 de Un pour Huit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ) On entre un peu plus dans le sujet.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !**

 **A tout à l'heure !**

 **Gab**

Chapitre 2 : Problème test et réflexions

Maria entra dans le bâtiment de sa compagnie. Ce dernier se trouvait dans un peu en périphérie de Paris et regroupait un certain nombre d'entreprises dans le domaine des sciences et du numérique. Elle scanna son badge et salua le vigile à l'entrée. Comme tous les matins elle prit l'ascenseur et sourit en voyant la personne qui l'assistait.

\- Bonjour Sasha. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien et vous ?

Maria ne put s'empêcher de sourire mi-amusé, mi-désespéré. Après près de 7 ans à travailler ensemble Sasha refusait toujours de la tutoyer malgré ses nombreuses demandes.

\- Bien merci. Des nouvelles de Raven ?

\- Non aucune.

\- Parfait. Je doute avoir de ses nouvelles avant la fin des tests, mais on ne sait jamais. Elle pourrait commencer à vouloir plus que sa part, dit-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

\- Si jamais elle appelle dois-je vous la transférer ou bien la mettre sur messagerie ?

\- Transfère-la-moi. Une hyène comme ça je préfère l'avoir en direct.

\- Très bien.

\- Je serais dans mon bureau si quelqu'un me demande.

Maria sourit une dernière fois à la personne qui l'assistait depuis tant d'années et passa la porte qui se trouvait au fond de la salle.

Son bureau était grand et plein de bibliothèques. Dans ces dernières s'entassait un nombre affolant de dossiers. Tous étaient bien triés, mais leur vu donnerait des vertiges à bien du monde. Elle déposa son sac près de son bureau et en sortit son ordinateur portable.

La journée aurait pu se dérouler totalement normalement. Traiter les dossiers en cours, vérifier l'avancement des tests en laboratoire, vérifier la bonne forme des dernières demandes de subventions spécifiques à la production du prochain médicament et vérifier l'état du marché.

Presque. Sasha l'appela à 18h30, quelques minutes avant de débaucher.

\- Maria, j'ai le centre d'étude américain pour l'amoxinophène en ligne.

\- Ils t ont dit pourquoi ils appellent ?

\- Non. Simplement que c'était important.

-Très bien, transfère-les-moi s'il te plait. Et je te rappelle que tu débauches à 18h Sasha. Pas 18h30...

\- Y a trop de monde sur la route à 18h, marmonna-t-iel en transférant la communication.

Le téléphone sur le bureau de Maria sonna une fois et elle décrocha. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, sa mine se fit plus sombre. Le silence qui envahit la pièce une fois l'appel terminé était saisissant. Maria se leva et alla attraper un dossier au numéro absolument aberrant par sa longueur et l'étala sur son bureau, la mine sévère.

\- C'est pas possible !

La chef d'entreprise composa rapidement un numéro qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur. Son scientifique principal, et de génie, qui était à l'origine du médicament en phase test, et donc presque associé dans le déroulement du développement de ce produit, décrocha et fit d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Bonjour Maria ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bonjour Hank. Désolée de vous déranger pendant vos congés, mais je viens d'avoir les américains au bout du fil. L'un des patients sains nous a fait une réaction, d'ordre médical, étrange ce matin après son jogging.

\- Merde… l'agence va le mettre sur le dos du médicament ?!

\- On ne sait pas encore. Ils ont dépêché leur enquêteur. Mais la prise du médicament remonte à 8 jours.

\- 8 jours ça fait beaucoup. Le médicament devrait être hors de cause.

\- Je pense aussi, mais vous les connaissez. Ils nous demandent de renvoyer l'ajustement du protocole de la phase 2. Je n'en trouve que le brouillon dans le dossier. Vous n'auriez pas la version finale dans le tien par hasard ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je vois demain et je te dis.

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup Hank. Bonne soirée.

\- À vous aussi !

Maria rangea ses affaires et, après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, prit le chemin du retour.

Comme tous les soirs ce fut le silence qui l'accueillit. Elle alluma la lumière et se déchaussa. Il faisait froid pour un mois d'avril. Le soleil amorçait sa descente et n'éclairait plus qu'une petite partie du salon. La PDG alla se chercher un gros pull gris, tranchant assez avec sa tenue très stricte de travail. Elle alluma la télé pour combler le vide invisible laissé par le silence. Alors que la voix d'un présentateur quelconque emplissait le salon. Maria Hill n'était plus gênée par le silence qui l'accueillait. C'était comme un vieux colocataire, toujours présent. À trente-cinq ans, elle avait fini par se faire une raison et abandonné l'idée de trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie.

\- Ca à l'air super bon !

Maria sursauta, se tournant vers la voix, le couteau qu'elle tenait pour couper les tranches de saumon tendu devant elle.

\- Hey doucement ! fit une jeune femme devant elle, levant les mains en l'air.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Darcy ! Je m'appelle Darcy !

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Maria observa l'inconnue avec le sentiment étrange de la connaitre.

\- Vous pouvez poser ça s'il vous plait ? Il a l'air trèèèès bien affuté.

Darcy s'approcha de la française, regardant son assiette avec gourmandise.

\- Des légumes… ça doit bien faire trois semaines que j'en ai pas mangé… ou peut-être un mois…

Maria regarda sa salade composée de tomates, avocats, salades et bientôt de fines tranches de saumon.

\- Tu devrais en manger plus souvent.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Je mange des pâtes. C'est déjà pas mal.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Darcy. Et toi tu es… Maria c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- À Paris ?

Darcy regarda autour d'elle, arrêtant son regard sur la télé.

\- C'est dingue… Je comprends le français !

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- Bristol. En Angleterre.

À peine Darcy avait-elle prononcé ces mots de Maria se retrouva dans un petit appartement, des vêtements trainant un peu partout sur un lit double fait à la va-vite.

\- Bienvenue chez moi ! Désolé c'est un peu le bazar par contre.

\- Ce n'est pas un souci, fit la plus âgée en regardant autour d'elle un peu curieuse.

Darcy l'observa en silence avant de dire :

\- C'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive non ? De te retrouver avec des gens que tu ne connais pas.

\- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai rencontré un tueur à gages russe.

Darcy resta bouche bée.

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Absolument pas, fit la plus âgée amusée. Un type un peu étrange, mais assez sympa en vérité. C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?

\- Eh bien… j'ai bien vu un type dans mon miroir l'autre jour, mais… rien de plus. Tu crois qu'on est lié ?

\- Lié ?

\- Bah ouais tu sais genre un lien à la X-Men, fit Darcy avec un grand sourire en attrapant la fourchette qui trainait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine de Maria.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je dois avouer que cela ressemble de moins en moins à une hallucination.

\- Bah franchement si quand j'hallucine, alors que je n'ai rien pris, je débarque à Paris pour manger un truc super bon je crois qu'on m'a toujours arnaqué sur la qualité de l'herbe que j'ai achetée, dit-elle en mangeant une tranche de saumon. Plus sérieusement, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail, je devrais surement consulter si on part du principe que nous sommes mutuellement en train d'halluciner parce que j'ai des hallucinations qui augmentent très vite. Parce que passer d'un type dans mon miroir à une parisienne qui fait à manger c'est mauvais signe. MAIS si on part du principe au contraire qu'on est en train de virer X-Men je dois éviter le médecin comme la peste dit-elle pensive.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Maria, elle crut bon de préciser :

\- Règle numéro1 des histoires de personnes avec des pouvoirs : les emmerdes mortelles commencent toujours quand tu vois un médecin.

La plus âgée hocha la tête. L'étudiante n'avait pas tort. Finir sur une table d'opération à jouer les souris très peu pour elle. Elle allait répondre quand elle se retrouva soudain assise sur son plan de travail, seule.

\- AH NON, MAIS !

Il allait falloir trouver une solution contre ces départs incontrôlés par contre.

.

.

 _Hong-kong, 15h_

Stephen Strange laissa tomber ses gants dans la poubelle. Il lava les mains et sortit de la salle de chirurgie. L'opération avait été un succès et le patient s'en sortait sans aucun dommage cérébral. Bien sûr, il faudrait attendre qu'il se réveille pour en être certain, mais Strange était sûr de n'avoir rien endommagé. Alors qu'il attrapait le café qu'il venait de se faire couler, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se redressa et se tourna, s'attendant à croiser un collègue en quête de conseil ou une infirmière venue chercher un café. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'il vit un homme vêtu étrangement et définitivement pas en tenue d'hôpital, regarder par la fenêtre du 3ème étage.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Cette salle est réservée au personnel médical, indiqua le médecin en approchant.

\- Non. En réalité, je suis dans un couloir du château, fit l'inconnu en lui souriant. Je profite juste de la vue. Où sommes-nous ?

Sephen Strange regarda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Était-ce un patient qui devait voir un neurologue ?

\- Nous sommes à Hong-kong. Excusez-moi, mais vous aviez rendez-vous avec le ?

T'Challa regarda le médecin un peu amusé.

\- Je serais ravi de le rencontrer, mais je doute qu'il puisse m'aider. En fait, je doute qu'il puisse même me voir.

\- Moi je pense que vous avez vraiment besoin de le voir.

L'expatrié posa son café sur la table de la salle avant de prendre l'étrange personnage qui se tenait devant lui par l'épaule et de le pousser un peu pour le faire avancer avant de se figer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit. Un couloir.

Strange regarda autour de lui, complètement perdu. La clinique avait disparu et il se tenait en effet dans un couloir quelconque avec des fenêtres donnant sur une ville qui n'était clairement pas Hong-kong.

\- Comment est-ce possible… ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a quelques jours j'ai atterri à Londres.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je me suis retrouvé sur le Millenium Bridge. Personne de me voyait sauf un homme. Qui pensait également que je devais consulter un médecin d'ailleurs, dit-il amusé en repensant à sa tenue ce jour-là.

Le chirurgien était silencieux, l'air en pleine réflexion. Tellement silencieux que T'Challa commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Vos « hallucinations », comment ont-elle débuté ? demanda-t-il très sérieux.

\- Eh bien… Par des petites choses.

\- Des migraines ?

\- Oui. J'ai eu une période d'horrible migraine. J'ai également le souvenir d'un tiroir rempli de montres au lieu de linge.

Le médecin qui avait commencé à marcher se figea, repensant à son propre tiroir de montres.

\- J'ai un tiroir comme ça.

\- Eh bien si c'est le vôtre, votre nombre de montres est astronomique. J'ai parlé de mes débuts, mais, et vous ? Si j'hallucine, vous êtes dans le même cas. Mais visiblement c'est votre première rencontre.

\- J'ai déjà… vu une jeune anglaise. Pas de la même manière, mais le principe était semblable.

\- Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ?

\- Elle est apparue dans le miroir de ma salle de bain, répondit-il comme si c'était une information sans importance, l'air de réfléchir à un autre aspect de la question.

\- Dans votre miroir ? fit T'Challa dans un rire. J'espère que vous étiez tous les deux habillés.

\- Non. Si on calcule bien cela voudrait dire que nous sommes 4. Et certainement au moins 8, si on imagine que les deux personnes que nous avons rencontrées son également connecté à 2 personnes comme nous le sommes.

\- Non ?

\- Quoi ? fit Strange en émergeant de sa réflexion à voix haute.

Devant le visage amusé et surpris de T'Challa il s'expliqua d'un ton assez rude, le genre de ton qui lui valait des regards noirs de la part de ses collègues.

\- Non nous n'étions pas habillés. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me brosser les dents avec une chemise et à 2h du matin elle semblait sur le point de prendre une douche et était déjà en sous-vêtement. Maintenant pouvons-nous concentrer sur des éléments plus importants que ma tenue vestimentaire à 10h du matin dans ma salle de bain s'il vous plait ?

T'Challa retrouva son sérieux et croisa les bras.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je disais donc que l'on pouvait présumer que, si nous voyons tous 1 personne inconnue de l'autre il est fort possible que nous soyons au moins 8.

\- Pourquoi 8 ? Cela pourrait continuer à l'infini.

\- En effet. Auquel cas serait un phénomène mondialement connu. Non, cela doit se terminer quelque part.

\- De cette manière si c'est un groupe il leur est plus facile de tenir le secret.

\- Exactement !

\- Cependant si ces… connexions forment véritablement un cercle vous pensez réellement qu'il est hermétique ? Vous êtes la deuxième personne que je rencontre, mais je n'ai des migraines que depuis… depuis ce rêve étrange il y a quoi… peut-être bien 2 semaines.

\- Un rêve étrange ?

\- Une femme que je ne connais pas mourrait dans les bras d'une personne juste sous mes yeux.

Devant l'air sérieux du médecin, T'Challa réalisa un détail crucial.

\- Vous l'avez fait aussi ?

Le médecin hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, voilà un bon point pour commencer. Il faudrait savoir si les autres ont également fait ce rêve et tâcher de trouver qui est cette femme.

\- Il faudrait déjà les revoir. Visiblement aucun de nous ne maîtrise ces rencontres.

\- En effet. Disons que la prochaine fois que je verrai Evrett je lui en parlerais.

\- Evrett ?

\- L'anglais que j'ai rencontré.

\- Oh d'accord.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas le nom de la jeune femme dans le miroir ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous avions discuté. J'ai à peine prononcé un mot qu'elle m'a menacé avec sa brosse à cheveux.

\- Oh. Et vous avez peur des brosses à cheveux ? demanda T'Challa en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vous ..

Stephen Strange arrêta de parler en voyant le mur beige devant lui.

\- Vous parlez tout seul ? demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

Le chirurgien se retourna et vit une infirmière avec un billet à la main.

\- Non, dit-il simplement en sortant de la salle de repos, son café devenu tiède oublié sur la table.

.

.

.

 **Une review ? Même toute petite ça me fera super plaisir.**

 **Le chapitre suivant sera totalement différent ) et bien plus intense !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Vie

**Bonjour bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici le chapitre 3 de Un pour Huit. Il est complétement différents des 2 premiers et j'espère qu'il vous plaira (il a été assez intense à écrire x) ).**

 **Merci beaucoup pour reviews ! Vraiment c'est une source de motivation incroyable.**

 **A tout de suite.**

 **Gab**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chap 3 : Vie

 _Afghanistan, 2 heures du matin_

Sam resserra les sangles de son parachute. L'avion militaire volait à haute altitude depuis maintenant 30min. Le voyant annonçant la descente prélargage aux parachutistes s'alluma. Les ceintures se tombèrent les unes après les autres. Les soldats se levèrent et approchèrent de la porte de la soute dans un ordre précis. Ils étaient beaucoup dans l'avion. Bien plus que d'habitudes. Les deux autres avions de l'unité avaient été envoyés ailleurs afin de faire diversion. Sam attrapa la sangle au plafond pour garder son équilibre. Dans les haut-parleurs, le pilote annonça le temps d'attente avant l'arrivée dans la zone de largage. Le chef de l'unité se tourna vers ses hommes.

\- Souvenez-vous. Aucun civil sur zone. Notre but est de récupérer la cible. Les équipes en charge de neutraliser les terroristes je veux un rapport en temps réel. Les deux équipes de récupération je veux un rapport une fois que vous êtes en place pour intervenir.

\- Entrée dans la zone dans 10 secondes, annonça le pilote.

La porte de la soute s'ouvrit et la lumière du voyant passa au vert. Les soldats se jetèrent dans le vide sans hésitation. Alors qu'il chutait, Sam fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il adorait la chute libre qui précédait l'ouverture du parachute qui elle, était franchement désagréable. Il profitait donc de ce moment quand il entendit dans son oreillette :

\- Wilson arrêtez votre cirque et ouvrez-moi ce parachute ! Vous n'êtes pas à l'entrainement !

Sam grimaça, mais ouvrit son parachute sans discuter. D'accord, il détenait le record de l'ouverture de parachute la plus tardive de toute la brigade, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il tentait toujours d'atteindre ce record et surtout en mission. Alors qu'il descendait maintenant bien plus doucement il regarda autour de lui. Ses lunettes infrarouges lui offraient la vision d'un panorama vert assez moche, mais surtout désert. Il atterrit souplement au sol, appuyant sur le bouton au centre de son torse qui ramena et replia son parachute dans son dos. L'américain qui avait développé ce système n'avait définitivement pas perdu sa journée.

En silence, les soldats se dispersèrent en petits groupes. La mission était aussi simple que ce qu'avait dit leur supérieur. Entrer dans le village, récupérer les otages, ressortir. D'après ce que l'armée leur avait communiqué, le village était abandonné et uniquement occupé par les terroristes qui détenaient les cibles de la mission. Pas de civil. Cependant, en raison du nombre important d'hommes armés et les risques pour les otages, il avait été décidé de mener une mission nocturne et furtive. Pas de bruit, pas d'éclaboussure. Du silence et de l'efficacité. Sam avançait lentement en compagnie de deux autres soldats. Un jeune parachutiste qu'il aimait bien, Clark, et un qui rempilait pour la dernière fois, Jack. Le trio qui composait la seconde équipe de récupération avançait sans encombre dans l'ombre, écoutant les rapports. Ils étaient à 4 maisons de celle où étaient retenus les otages quand une porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. La lumière illumina la ruelle et ils se collèrent contre le mur. Sam remercia silencieusement la déconnexion automatique de l'infrarouge de ses lunettes, sinon à cette heure-ci il aurait terriblement mal aux yeux et serait incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. Un homme sortit de la maison alors que le petit groupe d'intervention s'était replié au coin de la bâtisse, dans la ruelle transversale. Le terroriste vida le contenu d'un sac par terre avant de le piétiner. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais à cet instant la mission prit un tournant. Un tournant des plus problématiques. Car une femme sortit de la maison en larmes et s'agenouilla pour récupérer ce qui était au sol, suppliant visiblement l'homme d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Cela ne fit qu'énerver plus l'intéresser qui écrasa sans ménagement les doigts et les mains de la femme, lui criant dessus et fini par lui asséner une gifle qui l'envoya au sol. Il la traina sans ménagement à l'intérieur et referma la porte.

\- Il y a des civils… laissa tomber le plus jeune l'air grave.

\- Ça, ce n'était absolument pas prévu, fit en grognant l'ainé du groupe.

Sam enclencha le micro de son communicateur.

\- Ici Omega 2, il y a des civils dans le village. Je répète, présence de civil dans le village confirmé.

\- Oméga 2, y a-t-il eu contact ?

\- Non. La civile a été rentrée de force de la maison.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que la voix de l'homme en charge de la mission ne résonne à nouveau dans l'oreillette de tous les soldats.

\- Les civils doivent être confinés dans les maisons. Les ordres restent le même. En cas de contact avec un civil neutralisé le, mais ne tuez pas. Terminé.

Les soldats qui avaient envahi le village reprirent leur progression. L'équipe Oméga 2 n'était qu'à 50mètres de leur point de sortie, accompagné des otages et de la première équipe de récupération, quand un message incompréhensible, mais de détresse assurément, sonna dans leurs oreilles et qu'un coup de feu retenti quelques ruelles plus loin. Moins de 30 secondes plus tard, tous les hommes encore en vie étaient dans les ruelles. Les tires pleuvaient et les cris emplissaient les rues. Les deux équipes de récupération étaient sur le point d'atteindre le point d'extraction des otages quand le plus jeune de l'équipe Oméga2 s'effondra au sol avec un cri de douleur. Sans perdre une minute, Sam le ramassa.

\- Eh merde ! Clark ! Clark ! Nous lâche pas maintenant mec !

Aidé de Jack, Sam le porta jusqu'à l'avion. Le soldat blessé fut allongé au sol, une flaque de sang se formant rapidement au niveau de son bras gauche. Sam arracha son oreillette qui hurlait des nouvelles des otages et ordres de repli et se pencha sur le plus jeune.

\- Passez-moi une trousse de premier secours ! ordonna-t-il. Merde ! Clark reste avec moi le bleu ! dit-il en lui tapotant les joues.

Sam sortit la paire de ciseaux et Jack retira les mains de plaie pour lui permettre de découper et arracher l'uniforme. Sam voyait, impuissant la flaque de sang s'agrandir petit à petit.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là Sephen Strange remua dans son lit. Ses mains s'agitèrent, l'homme semblant en proie à un cauchemar.

\- On doit stopper l'hémorragie ! Utilise la seringue anti-hémorragie ! ordonna Jack d'un ton pressé en appuyant à nouveau sur la plaie.

Strange observa en silence le soldat devant lui. Blessure au bras. Il ne devrait pas perdre autant de sang. Quelque chose clochait. Il tendit les mains pour palper les alentours de la blessure.

\- Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel !

\- Il perd beaucoup trop de sang pour une simple blessure à cet endroit. Il doit y avoir un problème quelque part.

\- Exactement ! Et si tu n'utilises pas cette putain de seringue, il va se vider de son sang !

\- Ici, fit soudain Strange avec son calme légendaire. La balle a dû perdre un morceau en percutant l'os. Il a bougé et est allé faire des dégâts du côté de l'artère humérale profonde. Si vous utilisez la seringue anti hémorragie les éponges vont déplacer ce morceau qui risque de causer encore plus de dommage. Il faut le lui retirer avant.

Strange releva ses manches.

\- J'ai besoin des pinces et de la bouteille d'alcool qui sont dans la trousse, dit-il en touchant une dernière fois là où se trouvait le morceau pour être certain de pouvoir le récupérer à l'aveugle.

Ce dernier n'était pas parti trop loin, mais le laisser là et utiliser la seringue risquait de le faire perforer totalement l'artère et signer la fin pour le soldat. Strange passa rapidement ses, mains à l'alcool, la pince étant dans un emballage stérile il n'avait pas besoin d'en conserver beaucoup pour elle. Il ouvrit le plastique et se pencha vers le blessé.

\- Retirez vos mains.

Jack regarda avec stupeur Sam asperger la blessure d'alcool et y plonger les pinces avec une assurance digne d'un chirurgien.

\- Maintenez-le. Il ne doit pas bouger, ordonna le Strange.

Avec précision et lenteur, le chirurgien alla récupérer le morceau de balle égaré.

\- Préparez la seringue. Dès que j'ai sorti le morceau, utilisez-la.

Une fois les pinces et la pièce de métal hors du corps du soldat, Jack inséra la seringue et libéra les éponges absorbantes.

Sephen se laissa assoir au sol et posa la seringue et le morceau de balle au sol.

\- Vous avez 4h avant que les éponges cesse de faire leur travail.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Toutes les personnes à bord le regardaient choquer. Soudain, un changement s'opéra chez Sam. Le soldat regarda ses mains, l'air surpris.

\- Sam… depuis quand t'es médecin, demanda Jack d'une voix blanche.

À Hong-kong Strange se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda ses mains l'air un peu perdu. S'était lui ou il venait de sauver la vie d'un soldat quelques parts dans le monde ?

.

.

.

 **Et voilà ! Alors ? Une petite review ? )**

 **Les seringues anti hémorragique existent bels et bien, tout comme l'artère d'ailleurs, et sont utilisables sur les membres mais pas les endroits comme les épaules ou la clavicule. N'étant pas médecin j'ai cependant pris des libertés l'extraction du bout de balle et sur la blessure.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 de Un pour Huit. Ma vie commence enfin à retrouver un rythme plus posé et je vais pouvoir me repencher sur les mes fic !**

 **J'espère que votre fin d'année c'est bien passée et que vous vous prévoyez des vacances comme vous les aimez.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Gab**

 **PS : Allez voir Ocean's 8**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Moscou, 17h_

James Buchanan Barnes marchait dans les rues de Moscou en râlant. Ce qui était assez rare. Généralement il marchait en silence et d'un pas rapide. Aujourd'hui si le pas était toujours rapide le silence n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il venait de rater un contrat. Un gros contrat. L'employeur l'avait contacté pour l'informer qu'il se fiait finalement au service d'un autre homme. Un certain Grant Ward. Bucky serra les poings. Il connaissait l'homme. Un jeunot expatrié à peine sortie des couches de sa mère et qui se pensait meilleur que tout le monde. Son arrivée sur le marché avait été regardée avec dédain, voir même amusement. Seulement ce gamin commençait récupérer des contrats. Et des contrats qui payaient bien. En plus il faisait encore un froid hivernal et des pluies verglaçantes étaient prévues dans la nuit. Bucky pesta encore tout haut. Il n'aimait pas l'hiver. Quand il en entendait parler et qu'on lui demandait son avis il disait clairement qu'il se contre fouttait de la météo, mais en réalité il n'aimait pas l'hiver. Ce qui pour quelqu'un qui vivait en Russie n'était pas très commode. Alors qu'il traversait une place pour rejoindre le métro le ciel gris devint bleue et un soleil jusque-là absent vint réchauffer son visage. Le tueur à gage eu un sourire avant de réaliser que quelque chose clochait. Il tourna sur lui-même et fut surpris de voir tout le monde en T-Shirt et short.

\- Où est-ce que j'ai encore atterrit moi ?

A une centaines de mètres derrière lui James Rhodes courrait. Le militaire en vacances avait pour habitude de se maintenir en forme en allant à la salle, cependant en voyant le beau temps et la chaleur il avait décidé d'aller courir. Ce fut d'ailleurs le gros manteau et la gosse écharpe, sans parlé des chaussures d'hivers, de l'homme immobile en face de lui qui l'interpelèrent. L'américain ralentit et s'arrêta à proximité de ce dernier.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Monsieur ?

Bucky se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors c'est toi qui me vois cette fois ? Je pensais revoir la parisienne.

\- Pari… on est à Washington, répondit Rhodes en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Washington ? Vu le temps que vous avez je devrais peut-être envisager de déménager.

Rodhey allait demander à l'homme s'il y avait un proche qu'il pouvait contacter pour qu'on puisse venir le chercher quand sa rencontre avec le soldat déployé en Afghanistan lui revint en mémoire.

\- D'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-il un peu sur ses gardes.

\- De Russie. Tu n'images pas le temps de merde qu'on a à Moscou. Une véritable horreur !

\- Donc… vous étiez en Russie… et là vous vous retrouvez à Washington… Et ça ne vous pose pas plus de problème que ça ?

\- La dernière fois j'ai atterrit dans un resto parisien donc… non, pas vraiment.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Bucky. Toi ?

\- James.

Bucky observa avec attention l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Black, environ 1m80, plus grand que lui donc, environ 50 ans. Il repéra une chaine grise qui terminait sa course dans le haut de l'américain. La couleur et le matériau de la chaine lui rappelaient les chaines des soldats. Alors avec une désinvolture feinte il tenta.

\- Soldat ?

\- Armée de l'air, répondit Rhodes sans mentionner son grade. Et vous ?

Bucky eu un rire.

\- Un soldat. C'est tellement cliché, dit-il en commençant à marcher dans le parc où Rhodes faisait son footing.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien. Donc qu'est-ce qu'un type comme toi peut bien avoir en commun avec moi pour qu'on se rencontre malgré un continent et un océan de distance ?

Rhodes décida de laissa passer la remarque et répondit :

\- Je n'en sais rien. Vous n'êtes pas le premier que je rencontre. Je pensais avoir rêvé mais visiblement non.

\- Je dois avouer que pour une hallucination vous êtes plutôt réel.

\- Vous pensez qu'on est… je ne sais pas… connecter ?

\- Si c'est le cas j'espère que c'est facilement contrôlable parce que je ne peux définitivement pas me permettre de me retrouver à des milliers de kilomètres quand je suis au milieu d'un boulot.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que vous… visitez quelqu'un ?

\- Oui. Ça te ne t'es jamais arrivé encore ?

\- Non. Il semblerait que je sois plus du genre à recevoir des visites. Et si le temps est à ce point mauvais là où vous êtes ça me va.

Bucky s'assit sur un banc face au soleil et Rhodes resta debout à l'observer. Engoncé dans ses vêtements le russe faisant vraiment tâche dans le décor. Sa barbe de quelques jours, les cheveux assez long et des vêtements assez vieux il ne faisait pas très soigné mais semblait ne pas en avoir grand-chose à faire. Plus il l'observait plus un sentiment de malaise naissait en lui. Cette face à lui dégageait quelque chose. Quelque chose de dérangeant. Bucky leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Y a un problème ?

\- Non, répondit simplement James.

Bucky le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules. Alors qu'il retournait son visage vers le soleil quelqu'un le poussa à l'épaule en Russie, le faisant revenir sur cette place glaciale. Place qu'il avait traversée sans s'en rendre compte et sur laquelle il se tenait actuellement immobile.

.

.

 _Bristol, minuit_

Darcy dansait. Elle dansait en rythme comme si le monde n'existait pas. Ce qui forçait les autres danseurs à faire attention à leurs pieds et à ne pas se prendre de coup. C'était en parti pour ça que Jean et Malicia aimaient sortir en boîte avec Darcy. La jeune femme s'amusait et elle empêchait les personnes trop collantes de s'approcher.

Cependant vers minuit cette dernière s'approcha de ses deux amies et leur cria qu'elle rentrait. Au vu de l'heure les deux autres étudiantes s'assurèrent que la brune était en état de rentrer seule et lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

Darcy prit une grande inspiration une fois dans la rue. La tête lui tournait légèrement et elle avait mal aux oreilles. Malicia, Jean et elle avaient décidé de tester une nouvelle boîte de nuit récemment ouverte. Mais la musique était bien trop forte pour elle. Darcy profita du silence de la rue en marchant pour rejoindre l'avenue principale et arrêter un taxi. Les mains les poches de son manteau qu'elle avait récupéré au vestiaire elle avançait d'un pas tranquille, voyant l'avenue au bout de la rue.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir elle vit un groupe de jeune arriver en sens inverse. Ils parlaient fort, semblaient plus ou moins alcoolisé, et prenait surtout toute la place dans la rue. Darcy serra les poings dans ses poches et continua sa route en se décalant un peu.

Alors que le groupe n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle un des jeunes la remarqua et la héla. Elle décida de l'ignorer. Elle pouvait parfaitement se débarrassé d'un mec mais de 6… Elle maudit cette société à la con pas foutu d'éduquer les mecs et pressa le pas passer à côté d'eux le plus vite possible.

\- EH ! Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle ! Tu te crois meilleure qu'nous c'est ça ?

Darcy savait qu'elle ne devait pas répondre. Juste passer son chemin comme on lui avait apprit, comme on l'avait appris à toutes les filles. Mais elle s'appelait Darcy Lewis. Et elle en avait assez de cette suffisance masculine.

\- Oui parfaitement ! Parce que moi je suis capable de passer à côté d'un beau mec, ce que vous n'êtes pas soit dit en passant, sans le siffler, l'interpeler ou le mater de manière absolument dérangeante. Je suis capable de me tenir tranquille quand je vois un mec en short. Je n'exhibe pas ma poitrine quand je vais courir, obligeant tout le monde à voir mon torse. Je sais retenir mes pulsions quand je suis dans le métro et je laisse mes mains dans mes poches. Et enfin je ne suis pas un fléau de cette putin de société qui oblige les femmes à se protéger de vous alors que vous ne devriez même pas nous emmerder !

Alors ouais je suis meilleure que les déchets alcoolisés masculin que vous êtes !

Sur ces mots elle passa à côté d'eux d'un pas rapide. Alors qu'elle pensait être sortie de cette histoire on lui attrapa le bras la tirant violemment.

\- Nan mais lâche moi toi ! cria-t-elle.

\- T'as une grande gueule pour une fille avec une jupe si courte… Avoue t'aime attirer l'attention.

\- Nan mais t'es complétement débile toi ! T'as rien pigé à ce que je viens de vous dire ?

\- On a pigé que tu te croyais meilleur que nous.

\- Tu nous connais même pas Mazelle…

\- C'est peut-être l'occasion d'apprendre à nous connaitre non ? demanda le brun en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Darcy

Malgré elle Dracy sentit la peur lui tordre le ventre. On la plaqua violement contre le mur, faisant cogner sa tête. Avec horreur elle sentit une main se glisser sur son ventre. Elle envoya un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes du dégueulasse qui l'avait touché le faisant reculer en gémissant de douleur. Mais s'était du 6 contre 1. C'était injuste. C'était intolérable. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces Bucky se retrouva brutalement dans la ruelle. Il eut un moment d'incompréhension, se demandant ouais était passé le papier qu'il lisait sur son lit puis vit la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il s'approcha de Darcy et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Sans comprendre comment Darcy se retrouva à observer son corps de l'extérieur. Un corps qui venait de mettre un violent coup de tête à l'un des hommes qui la tenait. Et qui venait de détruire la rotule d'un autre d'un coup de pied puissant et bien placé. En quelques minutes elle se retrouva au milieu d'un tas de corps gémissant ou carrément inconscient. Sans savoir comment elle réintégra son corps et se retrouva à nouveau face à cet homme, totalement inconnu. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler elle fut interrompue par une exclamation.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Darcy !

La jeune anglaise eu à peine le temps de se retourner que quelqu'un la prenait par les épaules.

\- Tu n'as rien ?!

\- M… Maria ?!

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Je… j'étais en train de me faire agresser et ils... je sais pas… mon corps s'est mis à bouger sans moi.

Elle se tourna vers Bucky.

\- C'est toi qui as mis tous ces connards à terre où j'ai rêvé ?

\- Tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide, répondit simplement Bucky.

Maria fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu… es le russe du restaurant.

\- La parisienne ! Je me demandais si je te reverrai un jour. Ça fait un bail.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Darcy perdu.

\- On s'est rencontré dans un resto, répondit Bucky.

\- C'était lui ma première rencontre.

Il y eu un silence avant de Darcy ne dise, presque en criant :

\- J'ai été sauvé par un tueur à gage russe ?! OH LA CLASSE !

L'enthousiasme la jeune femme fit sourire Bucky.

\- Je m'appelle Bucky.

\- Moi c'est Darcy. Et elle Maria. Mais wo ! Comment tu les as éclaté comme des moucherons ! Ils ont rien compris !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans un des corps inconscients.

\- Bien fait pour vous espèce de dégénéré ! Mais, elle releva les yeux vers le russe, comment tu as fait pour contrôler mon corps ?

\- Aucune idée. J'ai juste sentit que je pouvais t'aider et ça c'est fait tout seul. Je lisais des plans quand j'ai senti que quelqu'un avait besoin de moi et je me suis retrouvé ici.

Darcy se mordit la lèvre, l'air plus sérieuse.

\- Merci… Tu m'as clairement sauvé la vie.

Bucky lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

\- Y a pas de quoi.

Darcy lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Maria.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

\- Je regardais un film quand j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai senti que TU n'allais vraiment pas bien. J'ai juste voulu aller te voir et je me suis retrouvé ici.

\- Tu as contrôlé ton voyage ?!

\- On dirait bien, fit Bucky. Si c'est le cas va falloir m'apprendre.

\- C'est génial !

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste senti que tu avais besoin d'aide et je suis venue.

\- Donc si on récapitule : On peut se rendre visite, on peut être plusieurs à visiter une même personne puisque vous êtes là tous les deux et on peut contrôler le corps de ceux que l'on peut visiter. C'est géant !

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes au milieu de corps inconscient ?

Darcy, Bucky et Maria se tournèrent vers la nouvelle voix.

\- En voilà un troisième ! fit la plus jeune avec un grand sourire en voyant l'homme blond en pyjama qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.

En pyjama Evrett Ross s'avança vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Bucky.

\- Maria.

\- Darcy, conclu la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Nous sommes tes liées !

.

 **Alors ? Une petite review ?**

 **Pour les fans de Sense8 en effet ce n'est pas le bon mot mais me tapez pas c'est normal.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Entre recherches et erreurs

_**Bonjour bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Après des mois d'absence c'est le retour de Un pour Huit !**_

 _ **Un petit chapitre pour bien reprendre l'aventure.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **(et que j'ai bien répondu à toutes vos précédentes reviews qui m'ont toutes fait chaud au cœur)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Gab**_

 **Chapitre 5 : Entre recherches et erreurs**

Darcy déposa son manteau sur la chaise dans l'entrée de son appartement et tourna sur elle-même.

\- Bon bah voilà mon appart.

\- Pas mal, fit Bucky en regardant partout, même par la fenêtre.

\- D'accord c'est très sympa tout ça, mais est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'est cette histoire de liés ? demanda Evrett resté près de la porte d'entrée.

\- J'avoue que je suis preneuse aussi, fit Maria en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. D'où tu tiens cette définition Darcy ?

\- De nulle part ?

Evrett laissa échapper un soupire tandis que Maria regardait la jeune femme l'air de dire « Darcy… Explique-toi un minimum s'il te plait… ».

\- Je trouve le terme plutôt bon, remarqua Bucky.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Evrett. Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Le tueur à gages s'appuya contre le mur, près de la fenêtre, en croisant les bras.

\- On peut se rendre visite sans bouger de chez nous. Se parler sans se soucier de connaitre la langue de l'autre. Sentir quand l'un de nous à un problème. Si ça ce n'est pas un lien, je ne vois pas ce que c'est.

\- Et tu oublies la possession du corps de l'autre ! Nota Darcy.

\- La poss… ok non là c'est du grand délire ! fit Evrett en levant les mains en signe d'abandon.

Darcy s'approcha de lui l'air pensive.

\- Je sens que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, mais vous êtes drôlement fermé d'esprit pour un homme qui vient de traverser une ville qui n'est pas la sienne, en pyjama, sans que personne ne le vois.

\- Darcy… fit Maria un peu réprobatrice alors que Bucky retenait un sourire. Il aimait bien la plus jeune.

\- Tu as déjà reçu une visite ? Quelqu'un qui est apparu comme il a disparu ? demanda la française.

\- Oui. Mais ça ne s'est pas reproduit. J'avais eu une longue journée… j'ai juste cru halluciner.

\- On a tous cru ça au début, je pense. Ce qui est curieux c'est que ce ne soit pas un de nous que tu aies vu.

\- Vous vous connaissez tous ?

\- J'ai déjà rencontré Darcy et Bucky avant ce soir en effet.

\- Moi juste Maria. Oh j'ai rencontré un autre homme aussi ! Enfin rencontré… je l'ai vu dans le reflet de mon miroir… Très perturbant comme rencontre d'ailleurs….

\- J'ai rencontré un soldat américain aussi. A Washington. Visiblement il avait déjà reçu une visite, ajouta Bucky.

\- J'ai rencontré un wakandais.

\- Il était blanc ?

\- Non, répondit Evrett en regardant Darcy un peu surpris par la question.

\- Pas l'homme du miroir donc.

\- On a donc 3 manquant à l'équation ce soir, fit remarquer Bucky.

\- Sachant que l'on ignore qui ils ont pu eux-mêmes rencontrer, nota Maria.

Darcy se laissa tomber sur le lit près de Maria, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est génial.

 _Washington, dans la matinée_

James Rhodes regardait son ordinateur portable en silence. Assis sur son canapé avec un plaid sur les épaules, parce que le mauvais temps était rapidement revenu dans la capitale américaine, il semblait hésitant. Devant lui l'interface de recherche de l'armée attendait sagement. Il était en vacances. Interdiction de toucher au travail ou à tout ce qui s'y apparentait. Un soupir s'éleva dans les airs. Ce n'était même pas une question de vacances… Vérifier l'existence de Sam Wilson déployé en Afghanistan était une chose. Ça concernait son corps d'armée. Utiliser les ressources de l'armée à des fins totalement personnelles c'était une autre paire de manches. Il avait toujours refusé. C'était une question de principe. Pourtant aujourd'hui il se tenait là, assit comme un idiot sur son canapé devant son ordinateur. Et pour quoi ? Pour un homme invisible aux yeux de tous, mais que lui voyait et qui venait de Russie. Bonjour le cliché de l'américain qui se méfie du russe. Après une minute d'hésitation, James Rhodes posa les doigts sur le clavier…

 _Chine, dans l'après-midi_

\- Docteur Strange ? Votre patient vous attend dans la salle de consultation du troisième.

Le docteur Stephen Strange releva la tête du dossier médical qu'il tenait à la main et hocha la tête avant de le refermer d'un mouvement de main. Il remercia rapidement l'infirmier qui venait de le prévenir et se rendit au troisième étage. Ce fut un silence bien trop rare dans un hôpital qui l'accueillit. Comme toujours son patient avait réservé l'étage complet.

\- Monsieur Odinson, salua Strange en entrant dans la salle de consultation.

Salutation qui lui valut un bruit de mépris des plus distincts. L'homme face à lui le regarda de ses yeux verts perçants.

\- Non seulement vous êtes en retard, mais en plus vous sous amusez encore à employer ce nom de famille qui n'est pas le mien.

Le chirurgien eut un petit sourire.

\- C'est bien au nom d'Odinson que vous êtes enregistré et c'est bien cette famille qui paie vos soins.

Loki Ondinson, de son vrai nom Laufeyson, grimaça. Il avait besoin de ces soins et aucun moyen de se payer les services bien trop couteux de ce chirurgien qui était le seul à accepter de prendre le risque de le soigner. Alors oui c'était sa famille adoptive qui payait.

\- Appeler moi Loki, fit-il simplement.

\- Bien Loki, fit Strange en s'asseyant en face de lui. Comment…

Il fut coupé par deux gants jetés sans cérémonie sur son bureau. Le médecin releva les yeux et tomba sur Loki, lui montrant ses deux mains. Bleues. Entièrement bleues. Strange fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Déjà ?

\- Et vous n'avez rien vu.

Sur ses mots Loki se leva et retira sa chemise. Stephen Strange pu alors observer l'état de son patient. Depuis sa nuque partait des veines bleues, qui ne suivaient aucun réseau sanguin. Ses lignes, d'abord fines s'élargissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient de leur source. Comme des serpents elles glissaient le long des bras et du torse du brun, transformant sa peau si pâle en un bleu aux multiples reflets. Stephen Strange se leva et d'un air impassible observa son patient de plus prêt. Il finit par poser délicatement deux doigts à la jonction de la nuque et de la tête de ce dernier.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ait grossie, mais par précaution vous allez passer une IRM.

\- Et pour la ponction ?

\- Je ferais celle prévue, mais il est fort possible qu'une deuxième soit nécessaire d'ici 2 semaines. Il vous faudra revenir.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Si c'était pour revenir dans deux semaines autant rester sur place dans un hôtel confortable. Cela lui éviterait la vue de son frère se pavanant depuis l'annonce de son couronnement prochain. Devant le silence de son patient, Strange appela le bloc imagerie de l'hôpital et les informa qu'il avait un patient à prendre en urgence pour une intervention en suivant. Lorsque Loki ressortit 1h30 plus tard de son examen rien d'anormal n'avait été remarqué. Sa tumeur bégnine aux sécrétions de liquide changeant la pigmentation de sa peau n'avait ni grossi ni métastasé plus bas dans les cervicales ou plus haut dans le cerveau. Alors qu'il marchait vers la salle de ponction que le chirurgien avait fait préparer le Loki sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Machinalement il éteignit l'alarme qui sonnait toutes les 24 heures et sortit de sa poche une petite boite remplie de gélules noires. Il en sortit une et rangea la boîte avant de la regarder et de l'avaler comme… résigner, et de franchir la porte de la salle d'opération.

 _Londres, vers 2h du matin_

Evrett Ross, des cernes noirs sous les yeux, enfila un manteau à la couleur tout aussi éclatante. Sa journée avait été tout bonnement interminable. Le détective privé avait finalement trouvé en début de soirée la signification du message laissé par l'agent que le MI6 avait perdu. Un métro rempli d'explosif sur un rail fantôme. Finalement le message un « réseau souterrain » était à prendre au pied de la lettre. L'attentat déjoué, les bombes désamorcées, la paperasse remplie, Evrett était enfin libre de s'en aller. L'homme ne put retenir un sourire quand le vent londonien lui caressa le visage après tant d'heures enfermé dans un bureau. Alors qu'il avançait, profitant de la quiétude des rues ses pensèrent s'échappèrent, se tournant vers le sujet que sa journée chargée lui avait permis d'éviter : ses « liés ». Quel nom bizarre… Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était un homme rationnel. Il analysait les situations et agissait en fonction des informations qu'il détenait. Non seulement cette situation n'avait rien de rationnel, mais en plus les informations qu'il détenait étaient si dérisoires qu'il avait l'impression d'être impuissant face à cette situation impossible. Il devait avouer qu'il aurait bien aimé appréhender les choses avec autant de calme que T'Challa.

Evrett s'arrêta sur le Millennium Bridge. Sa rencontre avec le wakandais avait été courte, mais pourtant… Il devait avouer que les jours qui avaient suivi, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à cette étrange vision malgré lui. Cet homme avait dégagé quelque chose de spécial. Une chose que ni Bucky, Maria ou Darcy ne dégageait. Une chose qui, malgré toute sa rationalité et sa prudence, lui donnait envie de le revoir.

C'est ainsi qu'à deux heures du matin, sur le Millennuim Bridge, Evrett Ross ferma les yeux, souhaitant en son for intérieur que T'Challa revienne lui rendre visite.

Cependant lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : seuls le vent frais et la lumière blanche des lampadaires lui tenaient compagnie. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches le londonien reprit le chemin de chez lui.

 _Wakanda, 5h du matin_

T'Challa se réveilla en sursaut et alluma la lumière, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il observa sa chambre vide et posa une main sur son torse nu, dans une tentative de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Il aurait juré que quelqu'un venait de l'appeler.

 _Chine, lendemain, 23h_

Stephen Strange referma son tiroir à montre et reposa sa cravate sur le cintre. D'un pas tranquille, il alla se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, lançant au passage la musique dans le salon. Cette soirée de charité au profit de l'hôpital et du développement d'une nouvelle aile dans l'hôpital des enfants avait été fructueuse. Les chiffres étaient bons et tous les invités étaient repartis contents. Le chirurgien s'assit dans son fauteuil, savourant le morceau de classique qui raisonnait doucement dans le salon. Une mélodie reposante après une soirée bruyante et emplie de bavardage. Ce fut certainement parce que pour profiter de cette quiétude il ferma les yeux qu'il ne remarqua l'intrusion dans son salon. Le nouveau venu semblait surpris et observait autour de lui avec intérêt, allant même jusqu'à passer la main sur les touches du piano. La silhouette sembla remarquer le médecin dans le fauteuil et après un haussement de sourcil de surprise cette dernière se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Bonsoir Docteur.

Stephen Strange sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, se levant brusquement.

\- Qui est là ?! demanda-t-il avant de se figer face à l'intrus.

Loki Laufeyson le regarda d'un air supérieur, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- On dirait que vous avez fait une erreur Docteur.

 _ **Alors ? Une petite review pour cette reprise ?**_

 _ **PS : Oui une série s'est glissée en filigrane )**_


	7. Chapter 6 : Différences

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

 **Après…. Beaucoup trop longtemps voici la suite de 1 pour 8 ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Sa propre suite arrive bientôt et celle de Sherlockid : Psychopathe ou sociopathe également.**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Elles me font tellement chaud au cœur !**

 **J'espère que vous êtes encore là** **?**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Gaby**

 ** _Rappel fin chapitre 5_**

 _Hong Kong 23h,_

 _Stephen Strange referma son tiroir à montre et reposa sa cravate sur le cintre. D'un pas tranquille, il alla se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, lançant au passage la musique dans le salon. Cette soirée de charité au profit de l'hôpital et du développement d'une nouvelle aile dans l'hôpital des enfants avait été fructueuse. Les chiffres étaient bons et tous les invités étaient repartis contents. Le chirurgien s'assit dans son fauteuil, savourant le morceau de classique qui raisonnait doucement dans le salon. Une mélodie reposante après une soirée bruyante et emplie de bavardage. Ce fut certainement parce que pour profiter de cette quiétude il ferma les yeux qu'il ne remarqua l'intrusion dans son salon. Le nouveau venu semblait surpris et observait autour de lui avec intérêt, allant même jusqu'à passer la main sur les touches du piano. La silhouette sembla remarquer le médecin dans le fauteuil et après un haussement de sourcil de surprise cette dernière se fendit d'un sourire._

 _\- Bonsoir Docteur._

 _Stephen Strange sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, se levant brusquement._

 _\- Qui est là ?! demanda-t-il avant de se figer face à l'intrus._

 _Loki Laufeyson le regarda d'un air supérieur, un fin sourire sur les lèvres._

 _\- On dirait que vous avez fait une erreur Docteur._

 **Chapitre 6 : Différences**

 _Hong Kong 23h, après une soirée caritative_

Stephen Strange venait de perdre contenance. Loki put, pendant quelques secondes, observer le visage du médecin passer de blanc à crayeux, un éclat de peur illuminant le regard de ce dernier. Mais Stephen Strange n'était pas un chirurgien à la réputation sociale douteuse pour rien. Au grand déplaisir de Loki le visage de l'expatrié redevint de marbre tandis que ses yeux, loin de refléter de la peur, s'obscurcissaient de mécontentement. Strange, la main crispée sur son verre d'eau, appliqua l'un des plus vieux dictons du monde. Il devait se défendre. Alors il attaqua.

\- Moi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur comme le marbre. Vous pénétrez par effraction chez moi et c'est moi qui ai commis une erreur ?

Si le visage de Loki ne se fendait que d'un fin sourire, intérieurement son sourire carnassier était bien plus large. Il venait d'en trouver un. Un nouveau-né visiblement. Inconscient des dangers qui l'entouraient et de sa toute nouvelle vulnérabilité. Oh cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué un peu avec l'un des siens.

\- Une effraction ? Comme vous y allez docteur. Votre porte est toujours intacte je vous assure. Et puis quel intérêt aurais-je à dégrader les biens du seul médecin capable de me soigner ?

\- Alors que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je visite, répondit négligemment Loki. Après tout vous avez laissé la porte ouverte. Chez nous c'est comme une invitation, vous savez.

Le sourire du prince adoptif s'accentua devant l'air égaré de son semblable.

\- Je suis certain d'avoir fermé la porte. De plus vous ne connaissez pas mon adresse. Cette situation est ridicule.

Loki laissa échapper un rire.

\- Pas la bonne porte malheureusement pour vous.

Soudain, alors que Strange allait perdre son calme et menacer son patient d'appeler la police, l'attitude de ce dernier changea. Il se retourna rapidement sans raison apparente avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à l'américain, murmurant « à son intention « A bientôt » et sorti de la pièce. Le chirurgien lui courut après, mais le temps qu'il atteigne la cuisine Loki avait disparu. Strange fit le tour de son appartement trois fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Loki Laufeyson s'était volatilisé.

\- C'est impossible… murmura-t-il pour lui-même en s'asseyant sur le tabouret de son piano.

 _Quelque part au Pakistan_

\- …. Et là qu'est-ce que je vois ? Un serpent. Un putin de serpent roulé en boule dans ma chaussure bien au chaud ! Sérieux les gars je crois que si j'ai pas ma perm à la prochaine distribution je vais pas revenir entier au pays.

Des éclats de rire fusèrent parmi les soldats dans la tente.

\- Faillait pas oublier le papier dans tes chaussures Flinn.

\- Et puis arrête de t'inquiéter tu vas l'avoir ta perm mon gars. Ça fait un bout que t'es pas rentré au bercail et

Le silence se fit soudain sous la tente. À l'entrée Sam venait de pousser la toile qui servait de porte. Les hommes le regardaient sans bruit, ayant stoppé toute activité. Sam soupira. Il allait faire demi-tour quand un bras musclé se posa sur ses épaules.

\- Bah alors les gars ? C'est comme ça que vous accueillez l'homme qui a sauvé notre bleusaille ?

Quelques soldats reniflèrent, d'autres se retournèrent et reprirent leurs activités, mais la plupart continuèrent à fixer Sam l'air sombre.

\- Laisse tomber Riley, lui dit Sam en restant le plus calme possible.

\- Non. Non non non ça fait déjà 3 jours que ça dure c'est plus possible !

\- Riley…

\- Ok les mecs. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce putin de bordel ?! C'est quoi votre attitude à la con là ? C'est Wilson les mecs !

\- Ouais bah si c'est lui Wilson va falloir m'expliquer qui c'est qui a sauvé Clark. Parce que soit Wilson se fout de nous depuis le début soit il n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête. Déclara une voix au fond de la tente appuyée par plusieurs signes d'approbation.

\- Vraiment ? Vous êtes vraiment en train de virer gros con parce que Sam à sauver un des nôtres ?

Sam faillit avaler sa salive de travers en entendant son ami.

\- Surveille ton langage le pilot, menaça la voix alors qu'une silhouette se rapprocher de l'entrée.

\- Le pilot ? Vraiment Stan ? C'est censé être insultant ?

Alors que la situation semblait sur le point de commencer à dégénérer, les hommes les plus proches de l'entrée se mirent au garde-à-vous.

\- Il y a un souci ? tonna une voix grave.

Riley et Sam se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec leur supérieur.

\- Aucun capitaine, répondit Riley en souriant. Stan allait nous expliquer les raisons de ses différends avec Sam et de ses soucis avec les pilotes visiblement.

Le capitaine regarda ses hommes la mine sérieuse. Il n'était pas sans savoir les tensions qui naissaient dans son campement depuis le retour de la mission de sauvetage et l'acte aussi héroïque qu'inimaginable de Sam Wilson. Acte qui au lieu de susciter de l'admiration chez les hommes avait déclenché une crise de confiance.

\- Je vois. Eh bien ses explications devront attendre, bien que je sois impatient de les entendre également. Wilson venez avec moi.

Sans un mot Sam suivit son supérieur jusqu'à la tente de se dernier tandis que Riley effectuer un doigt d'honneur dans les règles au soldat qui avait tenté de l'insulté.

Le soir Sam retrouva son ami pour manger.

\- Alors ?

\- 2 semaines au vert.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il me renvoie au pays avec le prochain départ de permission longue. D'après lui l'ordre vient d'en haut.

\- Tu parles ! C'est juste une poule mouillée qui ne veut pas de conflit dans son campement.

\- Tu devrais parler mon fort gamin, fit Jack en s'asseyant près de Riley.

\- Mais Jack !

\- Écoute Sam… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cet avion et je m'en fous. Tu as sauvé le p'tit et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais on n'est pas dans le monde des bisounours ici. Si les soldats du camp ne sont pas soudés et ne se font pas une totale confiance, c'est le début de la fin. Et même si ce que tu as fait à sauver une vie c'était beaucoup trop étrange pour pas mal de monde. Suffisamment de monde pour que l'équilibre du camp se détériore à une vitesse inquiétante. Le capitaine serait un incompétent sans nom s'il ne réagissait pas. Alors t'envoyer en permission n'est surement pas la meilleure solution, mais ça va permettre à toute cette affaire de se tasser un peu.

\- Tu as raison, mais bon sang…

Jack posa une main affectueuse sur la tête du parachutiste en commençant à manger.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement. Jack quitta ses camarades après le repas et ces derniers en profitèrent pour faire un tour de la base pour discuter en toute tranquillité. Alors que le campement se vidait au fur et à mesure que les soldats allaient se coucher ils arrivèrent près du chantier de construction à l'extrémité de la base. Du bois, des tiges de fer, du sable et du béton séché, tous ses matériaux s'entassaient dans l'attente des réparations du camp ou de certains villages. Sam et Riley faisaient demi-tour quand ils leur tombèrent dessus. Il ne savait pas combien ils étaient, mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. Si le reste resta flou, perdu dans la violence et la nuit tombée, Sam se souvint du cri de Riley alors qu'il était projeté sur les piques de bois destiné à une palissade. Il se souvint du gout du sable dans sa bouche. Du sang coulant sur son visage. De la texture de la chaire de l'assaillant qu'il avait violemment mordu et du hurlement de surprise ce dernier. Du bruit des os qui se brisent. La violence de l'attaque le laissa étendu au sol, meurtri de douleur. Alors qu'il se sentait à la lisière de l'inconscience, il remarqua une paire de baskets. Blanche. Il entendit voix douce inquiète près de son visage et sentit une main froide dans son dos. Puis ce fut le noir.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là le Colonel James Rupert Rhodes attrapa son téléphone et ordonna le décollage immédiat d'un avion médical pour la base de l'unité Falcon en Afghanistan.

Bucky, dans une ruelle sombre de Moscou regardait le sol redevenu blanc, notant mentalement qu'à 15 contre deux les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu la moindre chance.

Darcy, au milieu du couloir de la bibliothèque était aussi blanche que la neige moscovienne. Elle ne connaissait pas celui qui venait de s'évanouir devant elle, mais elle savait qu'il faisait partie des siens. Elle le sentait.

O

 **O**

 **O**

 **Voici la fin de ce chapitre de reprise. La suite arrive rapidement c'est promis ! Il sera plus long et plus fournis en terme de personnage intervenant. Ça va commencer à bouger sérieusement chers lecteurs ! En attendant n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis et de vos pronostics pour la suite.**


End file.
